studying
by YikesAshley
Summary: Annabeth comes over to help percy study, things go too far. *SMUT WARNING! RATED M FOR A REASON*


**hey guys! this is my first story, so it probably sucks but i tried. anywayyyyy enjoy :) (btw this is all from percy's pov) also i don't own the characters and all that i only own the plot.**

* * *

Ever since we stopped Gaia from rising, and me and Annabeth got accepted into the same college, I've been studying non-stop. So, i asked Annabeth to come over today and help me study.

"Hey guys Annabeth is coming over today to help me study, is that okay?" i asked.

"um yeah sure. me and Paul are going out to watch the new Star Wars movie, so don't do anything i wouldn't want you to do."

i knew what this was all about. You see, a few nights ago, out of nowhere, mom walked in my room and asked how everything was going on with me and Annabeth. in the end, she walked out of the room knowing that me and Annabeth were in second base. im guessing she also told Paul.

"mommmmm," i groaned. Mom and Paul winked.

"geez guys! she's just here to help me study!"

Paul smirked as he and mom left and closed the door behind them. Annabeth was coming in a few minutes, so i might as well clean up the place. I cleaned my room, and prepared our books on the kitchen table.

I waited a while, and then i heard three knocks on the door. annabeth was here.

i took a moment to look at her: her long blonde hair, her stormy grey eyes, her beautiful smile. i let her in.

"ugh i missed you so much seaweed brain," she said as she kissed me.

"i missed you too, wise girl," i smiled and kissed her back.

we went to the table and started studying. After a while my back started aching and I was feeling a little tired since i stayed up late last night, and i think Annabeth noticed.

"are you feeling well?" she asked.

"yeah im fine, its just that i stayed up studying last night and my back kinda hurts."

"well in that case i think you need a break" Annabeth closed the book and sat on lap. she started kissing and sucking my neck. i grabbed her by the hips and took her to my room. i set her down on the bed and got on top of her and started kissing her, hard. i trailed kisses down her neck and sucked at her collar. her breathing got heavier and that was enough to make me rock hard. i slipped my hand under her shirt and trailed my fingers over her bra and down her cleavage. i tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head. i moved my head and pressed my lips against her.

"stop. your turn," she said as she flipped me over so that she was on top of me. she took my shirt off and trailed kisses down my stomach. she stopped when she reached my belt and looked up at me. i nodded and she undid my belt. she pulled down my jeans and she could definitely see my boner through my boxers. this was new, so i was really nervous. she pulled my boxers down and took my dick in her hands. she started to stroke it up and down and then i felt her hot breath on the tip then her warm lips. surprisingly, she took my whole length we kept going like that, and then i grabbed her hair and pulled her up and kissed her.

i thought it was unfair that i was fully naked and that she had her clothes on. i undid her bra, and took one breast in my mouth while holding the other, and switched. she was moaning and that was driving me crazy. i trailed kisses down her toned stomach and stopped at the top of her shorts. i slipped them off until she only had her underwear on. i put down fingers under the waistband and pulled those down too. i slightly opened her legs and started kissing down her thigh and i stopped at the opening. i looked up and saw annabeth nodding. not knowing exactly what i was doing, i dove my head between her legs and started licking in circular motions, and that drove annabeth wild. i kept the pace and at this point annabeth was a moaning mess.

"Percy" she managed to croak out. "im close."

"okay but uhh i dont have a uh condom"

"its fine im on birth control."

and with that, Percy entered her with one quick move.

* * *

_im gonna skip the whole sex part cause i don't feel like writing it_

* * *

After we were done, we quickly put our clothes back on and headed to the kitchen to finish studying. We sat at the table and opened our books, but no matter how hard we tried to focus on studying, we couldn't take our eyes off each other, what we just experienced made us feel more connected to each other.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. me and annabeth focused on our books. Mom and Paul came in.

"hey guys! how was the movie?" i asked

"it was great! how far are you in your studies?" mom asked.

me and annabeth exchanged a look that only lasted for about a second. then we started talking over eachother.

"were almost done" they said at the same time.

paul and mom exchanged smirks and went inside. annabeth had to go back home, so i walked her out the door.

"im gonna miss you" i said.

"aww im gonna miss you too. but i promise ill come by next week, okay?" she replied

"okay" i said with a sigh

"oh come here" she gave me a hug then kissed me.

"ill be back before you know it"

"you better be" i joke, and with that annabeth leaves and i close the door.

* * *

**hey guys! i finally finished the story! it would mean a lot to me if you review this and tell me what i should write about next thank you and enjoy your fanfictioning!**


End file.
